uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Uma familia da pesada Wikia
Bem vindo a wiki Família da Pesada Eu criei ESSA wiki para quê OS Fãs de Uma Família da Pesada Possas se deliciar com Como informaçoes Desse espectáculo divertido CRIADO POR Seth MacFarlane. Pará aqueles que NAO SABEM Family Guy E UMA serie Criada EM 1999 baseada naquele Outro Show da simpsons Fox Chamado OS. Teve Seu Cancelamento na 3 temporada e quando o DvD Saiu foi hum Sucesso enorme e ENTÃO Família da Pesada foi a Primeira serie da historia de hum Ser ressucitada e Hoje em Dia ESTÁ em dua 14 temporada. Alem de Ser baseada em Sistema Operacional simpsons Família da Pesada tambem è baseada em Outra serie que Seth CRIOU se Chama " A vida de Lary e Steve " Family Guy (no Brasil, Uma Família da Pesada 1 2 ) E UMA seriado de animação norte-americana Criada POR Seth MacFarlanepara hum em Fox Broadcasting Company 1999. MacFarlane, Além de Ser o autor da série, contribui igualmente com a Vozes de MUITAS das Personagens (Peter, Brian, Stewie, Glen Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Entre Outros). A História da série gira em torno dos Griffins, Uma Família disfuncional Que consiste do fazer nsa pais Peter e Lois; Os Filhos Meg, Chris eStewie; EO Seu animais de estimação, o Cão antropomórfico Brian. A Série E ambientada na Cidade ficticia de Quahog, Rhode Island, ea base de de grande parte do humor Seu VEM de paródias da cultura pop americana. A Família foi concebida POR MacFarlane Apos o Desenvolvimento de Dois filmes de animação, A Vida de Larry e Larry & Steve . MacFarlane redesenhou o protagonista dos filmes, Larry e Seu cachorro Steve, e rebatizou-os Pará Peter e Brian, respectivamente. MacFarlane lançou hum piloto de quinze Minutos Para a Fox Que foi transmitido em 20 de dezembro de 1998. Depois do Episódio piloto do Programa foi dada a luz verde e começou a Produção da série. POUCO DEPOIS da Terceira temporada de Family Guy Ir ao ar em 2001, a Fox cancelou a série. No entanto, Como favoráveis vendas do DVD e Os altos índices de reprisa convenceram a Rede de renovar o Programa em 2004. Family Guy foi indicada Paragrafo doze Prêmios Emmy e onze Annie, ganhando Três de Cada um. Em 2009, indicada foi Ao Emmy de Melhor série de comédia, Sendo Uma Primeira Vez que Uma série de animação E indicada Paragrafo ESSA categoria desde ósmio Flintstones , em 1961. Family Guy TAMBÉM TEM Recebido Críticas, incluíndo comparações desfavoráveis devido Como SUAS semelhanças COM O Simpsons . Seth MacFarlane, o Criador da animação, Durante a San Diego Comic-Con de 2011 Seth MacFarlane inicialmente concebeu Family Guy em 1995, enquanto estudava animação na Escola de Projeto de Rhode Island (RISD). 3 Durante a faculdade, ELE CRIOU UM Curta-metragem Paragrafo hum SUA TESE intitulado A Vida de Larry , 3 que apresentado foi POR professora Seu da RISD à Hanna-Barbera, O Que Levou MacFarlane hum Ser contratado Pela Empresa. 4 em 1996, uma MacFarlane Sequência CRIOU uma de a vida de Larry intitulada Larry e Steve , Que Conta uma História de um Personagem de Meia-Idade Chamado Larry e de Seu Cão intelectual, Steve; o Curta foi transmitido em 1997, Como hum dos Programas fazer that hum dos Desenhos Animados! Mostrar , FAÇA Cartoon Network. 3 Os Executivos da Fox viram OS Curtas de Larry e contrataram MacFarlane Pará CRIAR Uma série Chamada Family Guy , SAS baseada Personagens. 5 A propos Fox que MacFarlane concluísse hum Curta de Quinze minutos e deu-LHE UM Orçamento de US $ 50 mil. 6 Vários Aspectos de Family Guy foram inspirados nsa Curtas de Larry . 7 family-guy-live-wallpapers-hd-7-3-s-307x512.jpg|As aventuras de Stewie e Brian family-guy-wallpapers-621716-2-s-307x512.jpg|Os simpsons da pesada 175910-family-guy-lois.jpg|Lois da pesada family-guy-wallpapers-541698-0-s-307x512.jpg|Um piquinique da pesada Hot100-2012 loisgriffin 85 b.jpg 209203_FG_Promo_insert_-031-260x330.jpg|Em breve familia da pesada Wiki estara Mobile images (1).png|Stewie o bebe da pesada|linktext=Stewie Larry (à Esquerda) e Steve (à Direita), Enguias Como apareceram em Larry & Steve (1997), um Curta de animação dirigido por Seth MacFarlane. Larry e Steve base de seriam Uma Paragrafo OS Personagens de Family Guy Peter e Brian, respectivamente. Enquanto trabalhava na série, Os Personagens Larry e Seu cachorro Steve Lentamente evoluíram Pará Peter e Brian. 5 8 MacFarlane Disse Que hum principais Diferença entre A Larry vida de e Family Guy era que " A Vida de Larry foi apresentado, principalmente , no meu Quarto, enquanto Family Guy foi exibida apos o Super Bowl ". 7 apos o piloto ter ido Ao ar, foi verde dada luz à série. MacFarlane usou Como Inspiração Vários seriados, Como ósmio Simpsons hum um e The Family Stone . 9 ambientações Como foram retiradas de Vários Desenhos Animados Que ERAM transmitidos AOS sábados da Manhã nsa ano 1980 e que MacFarlane via QUANDO era Criança, Como tal The Fonz OE Happy Days Gang e Rubik, o cubo Surpreendente . 10 a Família Griffin apareceu Pela Primeira vez na Demonstração de que MacFarlane apresentou Paragrafo um em Fox 15 de maio de 1998. 11 Family Guy foi originalmente planejado Para Começar Como Pequenos Curtas que seriam apresentados no Programa MADtv , mas o plano Mudou Porque o Orçamento de MADtv Nao era grande o Suficiente Paragrafo APOIAR a Produção da animação. MacFarlane ENTÃO percebeu Que ESSA seria Uma Oportunidade Pará CRIAR Uma série de animação voltada PARA O Horário Nobre do canal. 9 Family Guy foi apresentada originalmente Paragrafo um Fox NÃO MESMO ano da série King of the Hill , mas o Programa NÃO foi comprado Pela Emissora Até Anos Depois, Quando king of the Hill Tornou-se um produto Bem sucedido. 9 a Fox encomendou treze episódios de Family Guy lançados Paragrafo Serém no Meio da temporada, aPOS MacFarlane impressionar oS Executivos da Emissora com uma Demonstração de Sete Minutos . 'Conheca Os griffins ' download (1).png lois_griffin__family_guy____02_by_frasier_and_niles-d8vbt3o.jpg download51515.jpg peter_griffin__famil212512112121111211y_guy__30_by_frasier_and_niles-d914sna.jpg FGuy_Brian_Gen1522012_R3Flat.jpg Produção Produtores Executivos O Criador da série, Seth MacFarlane, Atuou Como Produtor Executivo Durante Toda A História do Programa e Atua também Como consultor criativo. Os Primeiros Produtores Executivos Que trabalharam na série foram David Zuckerman, 13 Lolee Aries, David Pritchard e Mike Wolf. 14 Family Guy JÁ TEVE MUITOS Produtores Executivos Ao Longo de SUA História, incluíndo Daniel Palladino, Kara Vallow e Danny Smith. David A. Goodman se juntou Ao Programa Como co-Produtor Executivo na Terceira temporada e Acabou se Tornando Produtor Executivo. 15 Alex Borstein, a voz de Lois, também trabalhou tanto Como supervisora Quanto Como produtora executiva na quarta e na quinta temporada. 16 Roteiro Matt Weitzman (à Esquerda), escritor e ex-Funcionário, e Mike Barker, ex-Produtor e roteirista da série. Ambos, Mais tarde, criaram American Dad! Ao Lado de Seth MacFarlane. A Primeira Equipe de redatores Reunidos Paragrafo uma era animação constituida POR Chris Sheridan, 17 Danny Smith, Gary Janetti, Ricky Blitt, Neil Goldman, Garrett Donovan, Matt Weitzman e Mike Barker. 18 O Processo de Escrita dos episódios de Família cara geralmente comeca COM 14 Escritores Que se revezam Escrevendo Roteiros os; QUANDO UM Roteiro E Concluído, ELE E enviado PARA O resto dos Escritores ler. Seth explicou Que, normalmente, Leva cerca de 10 meses Paragrafo Produzir hum Episódio Porque o Programa utiliza animação Desenhada A Mão. Uma Família da Pesada raramente Faz Comentários Sobre eventos Atuais POR ESTA Razão. 19 Os Escritores Iniciais da animação Nunca tinham Escrito Paragrafo hum Desse Programa tipo, Sendo Que a maioria Deles Veio de sitcoms Ao vivo. 9 MacFarlane Já afirmou Que É fÃ dos Programas de Rádio das Décadas de 1930 e 1940, especialmente os de suspense, O Que o Levou hum dar Títulos ameaçadores AOS Primeiros episódios da série, Como "A morte TEM Uma sombra" e "Mind Over Murder" . Seth explicou Que a Equipe derrubou ESSA convenção da nomenclatura DEPOIS Que episódios Específicos tornaram-se dificeis de identificar acabado ea novidade ter. 20 Nos Primeiros meses de Produção, OS Escritores compartilhavam hum Escritório, emprestado hum Enguias Pela Equipe de Produção de King of the Hill . 20 Autor episódios de Quatorze, Steve Callaghan E o escritor Mais prolífico na Equipe de Family Guy . MUITOS dos Escritores Que deixaram o Mostrar passaram hum CRIAR OU OUTRAS Produzir Séries de Sucesso. Neil Goldman e Garrett Donovan co-escreveram treze episódios do Pará Scrubs , da NBC, Durante SUA Carreira de Oito meses NÃO Programa, Além de também trabalharem Como co-Produtores, O Que OS Levou a trilhar Seu Caminho Até Produtores Executivos. 21 Mike Barker e Matt Weitzman Mais tarde criaram American Dad! , juntamente com MacFarlane. 22 23 Durante a greve dos roteiristas Americanos em 2008, a Produção Oficial do Programa foi interrompida POR Vários meses a Partir de dezembro de 2007. A Fox continuou produzindo episódios sem a aprovação definitiva de Seth. Embora MacFarlane tenha se recusado a trabalhar Há A Há na série, seu contrato com a Fox o obrigou a contribuir com todos OS episódios Que seriam posteriormente produzidos. 24 A Produção foi oficialmente Retomada APOS O Fim da greve ea Regularidade dos episódios recomeçou em 17 de fevereiro de 2008. 25 ESTREIA e cancelamentos Family Guy estreou oficialmente Depois da Transmissão do Super Bowl XXXIII na Fox, em 31 de janeiro de 1999, com o Episódio "A Uma sombra morte tem". O Programa estreou com 22 Milhões de espectadores e imediatamente Gerou polêmica Quanto Ao Seu Conteúdo adulto. 26 A série retornou Ao ar em 11 de abril de 1999, com o Episódio "Eu Nunca encontrei o homem morto". Family Guy recebeu avaliações Positivas nÃO Horário da 20:30 da Fox, Nao domingo, Entre uMA Apresentação de ósmio Simpsons por e The X-Files . 12 não final, de SUA Primeira temporada, uma animação was classificada Como O 33º Programa NAS avaliações fazê- Nielsen avaliações , com 12, 8 Milhões. FAMÍLIAS sintonizadas na SUA Apresentação 27 A Segunda temporada da série foi Lançada em hum Horário novo, quinta-feira, Como 21 horas, em 23 de setembro de 1999. Family Guy foi confrontado com Frasier , da NBC, ea Audiência da série diminuiu drasticamente. 12 Family Guy ENTÃO foi removida do Calendário permanente da Fox e começou a ter SEUS episódios exibidos irregularmente. A animação retornou em 7 de março de 2000, 20:30, TODAS AS terças-feiras, mas foi constantemente superada na Audiência Cabelo game show americano Quem Quer Ser Milionário hum? , Chegando Ao 114º lugar NAS avaliações de Nielsen , COM 6.320 Milhões de Domicílios assistindo Ao Programa. 28 a Fox anunciou que uma série tinha SIDO cancelada em 2000, não temporada definitiva da SUA Segunda. 29 nenhuma entanto, apos uma Suspensão de última Hora, a Fox anunciou em 24 de julho de 2000, um SUA intenção de encomendar treze episódios Adicionais de Family Guy Para Formar Uma Terceira temporada. 26 A animação retornou hum Ser transmitida em 8 de novembro de 2001, Mais uma Vez em hum Horário complicado: como Noites de quinta, à partir das 20:00. Esse horario Trouxe Concorrência COM sobrevivente e amigos . (ESTA Situação foi posteriormente comentada há Filme Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story ). 30 de Durante um temporadas Segunda e Terceira, um Fox Mudou Uma série Paragrafo Diferentes Dias e Horários com POUCO OU Nenhum aviso e, consequentemente, a classificação de Audiência Fazer Programa foi atingida. 31 apos um em Inauguração da Programação anual da Fox 15 de maio Desse MESMO ano, Family Guy estava de grau ausente da. 12 a Fox anunciou que cancelada uma série tinha SIDO oficialmente POUCO DEPOIS Disso. 32 Sucesso cult e relançamento Depois do Cancelamento oficial, a Fox tentou OS DIREITOS das VENDER reprisa da série, o interessadas MAS FOI DIFICIL ENCONTRAR Redes; o Cartoon Network Finalmente Comprou OS DIREITOS da animação "... Básicamente de graça", DE acordo com o presidente da 20th Century Fox Television. 33 Family Guy estreou em reprisa NÃO Adult Swim em 20 de abril de 2003 e Tornou -se imediatamente o Princípio Programa do bloco, Dominando uma Audiência nÃO definitiva da Noite e aumentando-a em 239%. 12 34 Como Primeira e Segunda temporadas completas foram lançadas em DVD na MESMA semana de estreia da série no Adult Swim EO Programa se Tornou hum Fenômeno cult , vendendo 400 000 copias eM hum EEM. 12 Como vendas do DVD alcançaram 2,2 Milhões de Copias, 35 Tornando-se o Programa de Televisão Mais vendido em DVD de 2003 EO Segundo Mais vendido da História, 36 Atrás APENAS da Primeira temporada Faz Mostra de Chappelle , da Comedy Central. 37 o Lançamento da Terceira temporada em DVD também vendeu Mais de hum Milhão de copias. 34 A Popularidade da série NAS vendas em DVD e na Apresentação das reprisa reacendeu o Interesse da Fox e, em 20 de maio de 2004, Uma Emissora encomendou 35 Novos episódios de Family Guy , marcando O Primeiro relançamento de hum Programa de Televisão por causa das SUAS vendas em DVD. 37 38 "North by North Quahog", Que estreou em 1 de maio de 2005, foi O Primeiro Episódio hum Ser transmitido apos o Cancelamento do Programa. Ele foi Escrito por MacFarlane e dirigido por Peter Shin. 39 MacFarlane Acredita Que o hiato de Três ano do Programa foi benefico Porque Séries Animadas normalmente nao tem hiatos e rumam PARA O FIM de temporadas SUAS, "... Rápido rápido Você vai ver MUITO MAIS piadas de sexo de Uma Equipe cansada, cujos cerebros foram fritos ". Com "North by North Quahog", Uma Equipe de roteiristas tentou Manter o programa "... exatamente Como ELE era" Antes de Seu Cancelamento e "Nenhum de Nós tinha QUALQUÉR Desejo de Fazer Com que pareça QUALQUÉR trapaça." 40 O Episódio de relançamento foi assistido POR 11,85 Milhões de telespectadores, 41 a Maior Audiência da série desde a exibição do Último Episódio da temporada inicial,. "Brian: Retrato de um Cão" 42 Judiciais Processos Em março de 2007, Uma comediante Carol Burnett Entrou com hum Processo de US $ 6 Milhões contra a 20th Century Fox, alegando Que SUA Personagem Diarista havia SIDO retratada na série sem hum SUA Permissão. Ela afirmou que ISSO Era Uma violação de marca e Que a Fox violou OS SEUS DIREITOS de Publicidade. 43 44 45 Em 4 de junho de 2007, o juiz americano Dean D. Pregerson rejeitou a Ação, afirmando que a UM Paródia estava protegida soluçar Primeira Emenda, citando o Processo Revista Hustler vs Falwell Como hum precedente. 46 Em 3 de outubro de 2007, Uma Bourne Co. Music Publishers Entrou com hum Processo contra Family Guy acusando o Programa de violar SEUS DIREITOS Autorais Sobre a canção " QUANDO rápido Você desejar Em Cima de uma Estrela ", atraves de Uma Versão parodiada intitulada "I precisa de um judeu "que Aparece no Episódio" When You Wish Upon a Weinstein ". A Bourne Co., o Único Proprietário dos DIREITOS Autorais da Música nos Estados Unidos, alegou que a UM Paródia Era Uma Cópia "velada" de SUA música e com Letras antissemitas. Citados OS nessa Ação foram MacFarlane, a 20th Century Fox Film Corp, a Fox Broadcasting Co., o Cartoon Network e Walter Murphy; O Processo tentou Parar a Distribuição do Programa e pediu Uma indenização NÃO Especificada. 47 A Bourne argumentou que "eu Preciso de Um judeu" EUA Uma melodia protegida POR DIREITOS Autorais de " QUANDO rápido Você desejar Em Cima de uma Estrela ", sem comentar Sobre a música, e que nao era, portanto, uma Paródia protegida Pela Primeira Emenda, atraves da decisão em Campbell vs Acuff-Rose Music, Inc . 48 49 em 16 de março de 2009, um distrital juíza dos Estados Unidos , Deborah Batts, decidiu que Family Guy NÃO infringiu OS DIREITOS Autorais da Bourne, Quando transformou Uma Música para USO em hum Episódio comico. 50 Em dezembro de 2007, o Family Guy foi Novamente acusado de violação de Direitos Autorais, quando o ator Art Metrano Entrou com Uma Ação Sobre Uma cena no filme " Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story ", em Que Jesus Faz o ato principal "mágico" de Metrano, que ENVOLVE Absurdos Gestos Mágicos " falso ", enquanto cantarolava uma melodia " Fine and Dandy ". 51 MacFarlane, a 20th Century Fox, Steve Callaghan e Alex Borstein foram todos citados nd Ação. 52 em julho de 2009, hum Juiz de hum Tribunal Distrital Federal rejeitou o PEDIDO da Fox Paragrafo Negar O Processo, dizendo que Os Três Primeiros Fatores de uso justo, que envolvem o "Propósito e carater Fazer uso", EA Uma "natureza da obra violada", "Quantidade e substancialidade da tomada ", contaram a favor Metrano, enquanto o Quarto Fator, o" Impacto Econômico "precisava aguardar maïs Evidências. Ao Negar a recusa, o tribunal considerou que a UM Referência na cena fez Referência a Jesus e SEUS seguidores e NÃO Uma Metrano OU Seu ato. 53 54 55 elenco Elenco de dubladores de Family Guy reunido na Comic-Con de 2009, em San Diego, Califórnia. Seth MacFarlane dubla Quatro dos principais Personagens da série :. Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin e Glen Quagmire 56 MacFarlane escolheu POR SI MESMO A Voz Desses Personagens, Acreditando Que seria Mais Fácil retratar Como Vozes Que ELE Já havia imaginado Fazer que o Pará Outra pessoa tentar OS dublar Personagens. 10 a Inspiração de MacFarlane Paragrafo a voz de Peter Veio hum Segurança Que ouviu Falar, enquanto frequentava hum Rhode Island School of Design . 57 a Voz de Stewie foi baseada na Voz do atorbritânico Rex Harrison, 58 em especial em Desempenho do drama Nenhum de musical 1964, My Fair Lady . 59 MacFarlane EUA SUA VOZ normal, quando dubla Brian 10 e também fornece Como Vozes de recorrentes Outros Vários Personagens, Sendo Os Mais proeminentes o Vizinho dos Griffins Glenn Quagmire, o âncora Tom Tucker, EO pai de Lois, Carter Pewterschmidt. 60 Alex Borstein dubla Lois Griffin, um Correspondente Asiática Tricia Takanawa, ea Loretta Brown Mãe de Lois, Barbara Pewterschmidt. 61 Borstein foi convidada a dublar PARA O Episódio piloto da série, enquanto Ela estava Trabalhando na MADtv . Ela NÃO conhecia MacFarlane OU tinha visto QUALQUÉR hum dos SEUS Trabalhos e Disse Que estava "realmente perdida". 62 Na Época, Borstein realizava UM ESPETÁCULO em Los Angeles, Não qua Ela interpretou Uma Mãe ruiva, cuja voz tinha de Base em hum de primos SEUs. 61 62 Seth Green dubla OS Personagens Chris Griffin e Neil Goldman. 60 63 afirmou verde Que Fez Uma Imitação de "Buffalo Bill", Personagem do Filme de suspense O Silêncio dos Inocentes , Durante hum SUA Audição. 64 65 Mila Kunis e Lacey Chabert dublam Meg Griffin. 60 Chabert deixou Uma série por causa dos Conflitos de ritmo com o Seu papel em Party of Five e Trabalhos Escolares. Kunis fez o teste PARA O papel E Depois foi Chamada de volta POR MacFarlane, que hum instruiu a Falar Mais Devagar, e ENTÃO Disse-LHE Para voltar Outra hora e articular Mais. QUANDO ELA Disse Que tinha Tudo soluçar Controle, MacFarlane a contratou. Mike Henry dubla Cleveland Brown e Herbert, Assim Como Alguns Personagens secundarios recorrentes, Como o artista performático Bruce. 66 Henry estudou com MacFarlane na Rhode Island School of Design e manteve Contato com ELE DEPOIS Que se formou. 67 Alguns meses Mais tarde, MacFarlane Entrou em Contato com ELE Sobre Fazer parte da série, ELE concordou e Entrou em campo Como roteirista e dublador. 67 Durante Como temporadas Quatro Primeiras, ELE foi creditado Como hum ator Convidado, o MAS NÃO espisódio "Prick Up Your ouvidos "da quinta temporada de ELE começou a Ser creditado Como Membro do elenco capital. 67 Personagens Ver também: Lista de Personagens de Family Guy A Griffin Família. Atrás: Lois, Peter, Meg, Chris, frente: Brian e Stewie. A animação Gira em Torno das aventuras da Família de Peter Griffin, um Trapalhão, mas bem-intencionado trabalhador. Peter e Um americano descendente de Irlandeses e católico, com hum proeminente sotaque da Região de Boston, Massachusetts. 68 Sua Esposa Lois E UMA dona-de-casa e professora de piano, e TEM UM distinto sotaque da Nova Inglaterra, sor POR Membro da rica Família Pewterschmidt. 69 Peter e Lois TEM Três Filhos: Meg, SUA filha adolescente Que É frequentemente Alvo de piadas devido à SUA rusticidade e falta de Popularidade; Chris, seu filho adolescente, Que ESTÁ Acima do peso, E POUCO inteligente e, EM MUITOS Aspectos, versão E UMA Mais nova de Seu Pai; e Stewie, o Seu filho Bebê diabólico de Orientação ambigua sexual, Que Tem trejeitos de adulto e fala fluentemente com sotaque Britânico e frases de arquivilão estereotipadas. 70 Brian, o Cão da Família, um Ser antropomórfico, bebe e fuma excessivamente. Com o Passar dos episódios, ELE e Stewie foram Caindo na Graça do Público, ISSO e POR, Hoje em Dia, aparacem tanto Quanto Peter, o Verdadeiro protagonista. 71 MUITOS Personagens recorrentes aparecem ao Lado da Família Griffin. Estes incluem OS Vizinhos da Família: o maníaco por sexo e piloto de Avião Glenn Quagmire, o leve e educado Proprietário de lanchonete Cleveland Brown (a Partir da nona temporada Saiu da série Paragrafo estrear Uma animação The Cleveland Show ) é Sua esposa (ex- Esposa a Partir da quarta temporada) Loretta Brown com Seu filho Hiperativo, Cleveland Jr; o paraplégico policial Joe Swanson, SUA Esposa Bonnie, seu filho Kevin é Sua filha Susie (Bonnie estava Grávida de Susie, desde o Início da série Ate O Episódio 7 da oitava temporada); o paranoico Farmacêutico judaico Mort Goldman, SUA Esposa Muriele Seu filho lerdo e chato Neil; EO idoso pedófilo Herbert. Âncoras OS da TV Tom Tucker e Diane Simmons, um repórter Asiática Tricia Takanawa EO meteorologista Ollie Williamstambém fazem Aparições Frequentes. O prefeito de Quahog, Adam West (dublado por e nomeado Cabelo real, Adam West), também Aparece regularmente. 68 Características principais Episódios Road to ... Trecho do Episódio "Road to Rhode Island" Episódios OS " Road to ... " (em Inglês: Estrada para ... - Tradução Livre). São Uma série de episódios IMPORTANTES Onde OS Personagens realizam Viagens 72 73 74 ELES São Uma Paródia da série de Filmes de comédia " Road to ... ", Estrelada POR Bing Crosby, Bob Hope eDorothy Lamour, foi that Lançada Entre OS ANOS dE 1940 e 1962. 73 Estes episódios geralmente envolvem OS Personagens Stewie eBrian em Alguma Localização Estrangeira, sobrenatural relacionada UO à Ficção Científica e Que, portanto, Difere da Localização da Animação normal, a Cidade de Quahog. O Primeiro Episódio Fazer tipo, intitulado "Road to Rhode Island", foi Ao ar em 30 de maio de 2000 Durante a temporada Segunda. Musicais Os episódios São conhecidos Pelos ELABORADOS numeros, semelhantes AOS filmes da série " estrada ". 75 marcantes ESSES episódios Contém Diversas caracteristicas, Uma Como versão especial da abertura do Programa, Músicas e Números musicais Personalizados e paródias de filmes de Ficção Científica e fantasia. 76 A IDEIA DOS Originais episódios " Road to " Veio Fazer PRÓPRIO MacFarlane, Que É fÃ dos filmes de Crosby, Esperança e Lamour. O Primeiro Episódio foi dirigido por Dan Povenmire, Que dirigiu a série " Road to " até o Episódio "Road to Rupert", época em Que ELE deixou o Programa para CRIAR Phineas e Ferb . 77 78 assumiu carga Greg Colton ENTÃO de Povenmire Como Diretor dos episódios " Road to ". 79 ambientação O Diretor Cenário de Familia de Guy E Quahog (/ koʊhɒɡ /), Uma Cidade ficticia localizada no estado americano deRhode Island. MacFarlane residia em Providence Durante SUA Época de estudante na Escola de Projeto de Rhode Island EO Programa apresenta Vários dos principais marcos de Rhode Island semelhantes AOS Locais do Mundo Real. 80 81 MacFarlane MUITAS vezes pega emprestado OS nomos de LOCAIS e icones de Rhode Island, Tais Como Pawtucket EEO ex-prefeito de Providence, Buddy Cianci, para Usar na série. Seth, Em Uma Entrevista Ao WNAC Fox 64 Notícias , Inspirada afirmou que Quahog E LOCAIS na Cidade de Cranston, Rhode Island. 82 Humor Family Guy EUA a Técnica de corte Fazer cinema, Que consiste do fazer em cortes com Pequenos flashbacks Ao Longo da História e Que ocorre na maioria dos episódios da série. A ênfase Desses cortes E MUITAS vezes colocada em Referência a acontecimentos Atuais e / ou Modernos Icones Culturais. 83 Os Primeiros episódios basearam Muito fazem humor Seu NAS excentricidades de supervilão de Stewie, Como SEUS Planos Constantes Para Uma dominação total de de do Mundo, SEUS Experimentos malignos, Planos e Invenções Para se livrar de Coisas que ELE NÃO Gösta e SUAS tentativas Constantes de matricídio. Como Uma progrediu série, Os Escritores e MacFarlane concordaram Que a Personalidade e Como Chistes de Stewie estavam começando A se desgastar e ASSIM começaram a escrever-LHE UMA Personalidade diferente. 84 Family Guy MUITAS vezes EUA de autorreferencial humor hum. A Forma Mais Comum São piadas Sobre a Própria Fox Empresa de e ocasiões em that OS Personagens quebram a Quarta Parede, abordando O Público. Por Exemplo, em "North by North Quahog", O Primeiro Episódio que was apos AR do Ao o relançamento da série, tinha Uma em cena que Pedro Dizia A Família que eram cancelados Porque hum Fox TEVE que abrir agenda Espaço em SUA Como Pará Programas dark Angel , Titus , declarado NÃO , Ação , That '80s Show , Wonderfalls , Fastlane , Andy Richter Controls the Universe , Pele , Girls Club , Cracking Up , The Pitts , Firefly , Caia na real , Freakylinks , Wanda at Large , Costello , The Lone HOMENS ARMADOS , um Minuto com Stan Hooper , normal, Ohio , Pasadena , Harsh Realm , Keen Eddie , The $ treet , uma americana Embaixada , Cedric the Entertainer Presents , The Tick , Luis e Greg the Bunny . Lois ENTÃO pergunta se há Alguma Esperança, Quando Peter Responde Que, se todos sos Programas fossem cancelados, eles poderiam ter Uma Chance. De Todos os Programas foram de Fato cancelados Durante Uma pausa de Family Guy . 85 86 87 A animação EUA Bordões Durante SEUS episódios ea maioria dos Personagens principais e secundarios TEM UM. Expressões Notáveis incluem " Giggity giggity goo " de Quagmire, " Freakin 'Sweet " de Peter e " Bring it on! " de Joe. 84 O Uso de MUITOS Desses Bordões diminuiu EM temporadas posteriores. O Episódio "Big Man on Hippocampus" inclusive Zomba Desse tipo de humor: quando Pedro, Que esqueceu Tudo sobre SUA vida, è apresentado à Meg, ELE Exclama: " D'oh! ", AO qua Lois Responde: "Não, Peter, bordão ESSE NÃO É O Seu. " 88 Recepção e legado Sucesso Family Guy recebeu MUITAS Opiniões Positivas dos Críticos. Catherine Seipp, da National Review Online , descreveu Uma série de Como um "desagradável, mas Extremamente engraçado dos Desenhos Animados ". 89 Caryn James, Fazer The New York Times , Disse Que É UM Programa com UMA "familia escandalosamente satírica" e "MUITAS inclui Possibilidades comicas e paródias." 90 Nancy Franklin, de Fazer The New Yorker , Disse Que Family Guy ESTÁ SE Tornando uMA das Melhores Séries Animadas Atuais, comentando Sobre a SUA linguagem irreverente e Popularidade, Chegando a Dizer Que um Série e MELHOR that ósmio Simpsons , em TERMOS de Qualidade. 91 A animação TAMBÉM SE Tornou UM atingiu local Nenhum Hulu, Tornando-se o Segundo Programa Mais visto DEPOIS de Saturday Night Live . 92 portal O IGN Disse Que Family Guy e um grande Programa e também que comentou a série ficou Melhor desde o Seu Renascimento. ELES TAMBÉM afirmaram que nao conseguem Imaginar Outra comédia de meia hora que dispoe de Tantas risadas Como Family Guy . 93 A Império elogiou a Série E SEUS roteiristas POR Serem capazes de CRIAR verdadeiros momentos hilariantes com material de hum de Improvável. ELES TAMBÉM comentaram Que hum dos Motivos Paragrafo amarem o Programa E Porque nada E sagrado e piadas e sátiras PODEM Ser Feitas Sobre Quase assuntos todos OS. 94 Family Guy , também se provou popular, sem Reino Unido Ao Obter Entre 700.000 e 1 Milhão de espectadores na BBC Three . 95 MUITAS celebridades TEM admitido Que São Fãs da série. Emily Blunt, que afirmou que Family Guy EA SUA série favorita e manifestou Interesse em se tornar uma Estrela convidada do Programa. 96 Robert Downey Jr. perguntou se poderia Produzir OU Ajudar na Criação de hum Episódio, JA Que Seu Filho e fÃ da série, ENTÃO OS Produtores criaram o Personagem de Downey. 97 Lauren Conrad afirmou Assistir Family Guy há ano e considerar Stewie o Seu Personagem favorito. 98 Comentando a SUA Aparição NÃO Episódio "Big Man on Hippocampus" (8ª temporada de 2010 ), o ator Dwayne Johnson declarou Que ELE E UM "fa grande" de Family Guy , 99 Tendo se tornado amigo de MacFarlane DEPOIS ELE Que Fez Uma Pequena Participação no Filme Tooth Fairy , de 2010. 99 Prêmios Family Guy e Seu elenco foram indicados Paragrafo Treze Emmy Awards, Vitórias com Quatro. MacFarlane ganhou o Prêmio Outstanding Voice-Over Desempenho POR Seu Desempenho Como Stewie, 100 Murphy e MacFarlane ganharam o Prémio de canção e letra de destaque Pela canção "Você Got Muito para Ver" apresentada nenhuma Episódio "de Brian chafurda e Peter Swallows" , 100 Steven Fonti ganhou o Prémio de Feito individuo de destaque em animação POR Seu Trabalho NÃO Episódio "não Chris Left Behind" 101 e Greg Colton ganhou o Prémio de Feito individuo de destaque em animação POR Seu Trabalho NÃO Episódio "Estrada to the Multiverse ". 102 uma série foi indicada Paragrafo onze Annies e ganhou Três vezes, Duas em 2006 e uma vez em 2008. 103 104 105 em 2009, uma série foi indicada Pará o Emmy de Melhor série de comédia, Tornando-se O Primeiro Programa de animação de hum Ser Indicado Nesta categoria from ósmio Flintstones , em 1961, 106 embora ósmio Simpsons tenha Quase SIDO Indicado Nenhum ano de 1993, O Que Nao Aconteceu Porque OS eleitores fazem hesitantes estavam Emmy em votar em animações inves do Ao de Programas Ao vivo. 107 108 Family Guy também foi Indicado e ganhou Vários Prêmios de Diferentes cerimónias de Premiação, incluíndo o Teen Choice EO ESCOLHA Popular. 109 110 111 na edição de Número 1000 da Entertainment Weekly , Brian Griffin foi selecionado Como o Cão Pará "A Família Perfeita da TV". 112 A revista Assistente classificou Stewie Como o 95º Maior vilão de todos tempos OS. 113 O jornal Britânico The vezes classificou Family Guy Como o 45º Melhor Programa americano em 2009. 114 Family Guy apareceu eM DUAS das Lista do portal IGN: foi classificada na posição sétima entre Como 100 Melhores série Animadas e na sexta posição da NAS 25 Melhores Séries Animadas de Todos andamentos OS. 93 115 um Império nomeou uma série de Como O 12º Melhor Programa de TV de Todos tempos OS. 94 Além Disso, telespectadores OS do Canal de televisão Britânico Channel 4 votaram e deixaram Family Guy na 5ª posição da Lista de 100 animados Maiores Desenhos, Feita eM 2005. 116 Brian foi Premiado com o Prêmio Stoner de 2009 da revista americana High Times , marcando Uma Primeira vez Que hum Personagem animado recebeu Uma honra. 117 Críticas e controvérsias Family Guy recebeu Tratamento negativo de Alguns Críticos. Um dos Primeiros a dar Opiniões negativas Sobre o Programa foi Ken Tucker da Entertainment Weekly , ELE Disse Que a animação é "Como ósmio Simpsons concebido Por uma mente singularmente juvenil Que carece de QUALQUÉR Ponto de Referência que NÃO SEJA Outros Programas de TV." [ 118] 119 O Parents Television Council, uMA ORGANIZAÇÃO SEM barbatanas lucrativos Conservadora, atacou a série desde o Seu Início e Marcou Vários episódios Pará "mostrar o Pior da TV na semana". 120 121 122 em maio de 2000, o CPT lançou uma Campanha de Cartas para a Rede Fox, em hum esforço Paragrafo convencer a Rede de cancelar a série. 123 O CPT TEM colocado o Programa em SUAS Listas Anuais de "piores Programas do Horário Nobre uma Assistir Família ", em 2000, 2005 e 2006. 124 125 126 de comissão Federal de Comunicações recebeu varias petições solicitando Que a animação fosse bloqueada da Radiodifusão POR Motivos de" indecencia ". 127 Tucker EO CPT TEM Fazer acusado Programa de retratar Uma Religião de forma negativa e de Ser racista. 128 129 Por causa do CPT, Alguns Anunciantes cancelaram SEUS Contratos DEPOIS de analisar o Conteúdo dos episódios, alegando que eles Eram Inadequados. 130 131 Os Críticos TEM comparado o humor e OS Personagens da série com aqueles PRESENTES EM ósmio Simpsons . 132 133 Vários episódios da série TEM Gerado controversia. Em "O Filho chama igualmente" (Sagres TEMPORADA, 1999), Peter brinca dizendo Que o "Canadá e Um lixo", O Que Gerou polêmica Entre OS espectadores canadenses. 134 No Episódio "420" (sétima temporada de 2009), Brian Decidir Começar uma Campanha Para legalizar a maconha em Quahog; o Governo venezuelano reagiu negativamente Ao Episódio e Family Guy foi Proibida de Ser transmitida NAS Redes Locais do país. O ministro da Justiça venezuelano, Tareck El Aissami, citando a Promoção do Uso de maconha, afirmou que Todas Como Redes hum cabo que NÃO parassem de transmitir Uma série Iria Ser multada; 135 O Governo do país mostrou clipe hum que mostrava Brian e Stewie cantando OS louvores de maconha Como uma Demonstração de Como OS Estados Unidos apoiam o Uso de cannabis . 136 em "Extra Large Medium" (oitava temporada de 2010), uma Personagem Chamada Ellen (Que Tem síndrome de Baixo) Afirma Que um Mãe dela E a ex-governadora do Alasca, O que indica que ELA ESTÁ Falando de Sarah Palin, a Única mulher a ter conseguido alcançar o cargo de governador do Estado. Sarah Palin, a Mãe de Uma Criança com Necessidades Especiais, criticou o Episódio em Uma Aparição NÃO Fator O O'Reilly , chamando aqueles Que fizeram o Programa de "PESSOAS cruéis e frias de Coração". 137 Exibição Ver também: Lista de episódios de Family Guy mídias otras Quadrinhos Uma História em Quadrinhos baseada no universo de Family Guy ESTÁ Sendo Produzida. Publicada Pela Titan Comics, Ela É editada POR Steve White e ilustrada POR Anthony Williams e SL Gallant. A Escrita e Como ilustrações São supervisionadas POR Produtores do Programa. Os quadrinhos Serao Compostos Por uma História principal, Uma História Curta e Uma tirinha. A História em Quadrinhos Primeira Lançada foi de julho de 2011. em 27 140 Apresentações Ao Vivo Como Publicidade Para Uma Série E, Como Newman descreveu, "Pará Expandir o Interesse nenhuma Programa Além dos SEUS obstinados Fãs", um Fox organizou Quatro Espetáculos Family Guy Live! , Que Contou COM Membros do elenco lendo em voz Alta episódios Antigos. O elenco também apresentou Números musicais Nenhum álbum de comédia Uma Família da Pesada: Live in Vegas . Os Espetáculos ERAM Uma Extensão Do Desempenho Do elenco Durante o Festival de Comédia de Montreal em 2004. 141 Como Apresentações A Family Guy Live! , Que aconteceram em Los Angeles e Nova York, eram Assistidos POR cerca de 1 200 PESSOAS Cada. [ 142] Em 2007, Durante a 59º Edição Anual dos Prêmios Primetime Emmy , MacFarlane apresentou (atraves de Stewie e Brian inseridos digitalmente) um numéro na Cerimônia de abertura. ELE interpretou Uma Canção insultando A Televisão moderna. A música ataca Programas de TV Como Two and a Half Men , Desperate Housewives e Scrubs , Além da cena final, de The Sopranos . Em 2009, hum Mostrar especial televisivo intitulado Family Guy Presents Almost Live Comedy Show de Seth & Alex , na Qual a voz dos Atores Alex Borstein e MacFarlane cantaram Canciones, Assim Como Uma Paródia de "Poker Face", de Lady Gaga, na voz de Marlee Matlin, Que apareceu no palco Durante Como convidada a Apresentação. 143 Filme Em 22 de julho de 2007, em Uma entrevista Ao The Hollywood Reporter , MacFarlane anunciou Que poderia Começar a trabalhar Há A Há em Um Filme, apesar de ser "nada oficial". 144 Em Uma entrevista à TV Week , na edição de 18 de julho de 2008, MacFarlane confirmou SEUS Planos de Produzir Uma Versão cinematográfica Family Guy em Algum momento "Nenhum ano Próximo". 145 Seth Teve Uma ideia Para Uma História ", algo Que Você Não poderia Fazer QUALQUÉR Programa, Que É UM Única Razão Pará Fazer Um Filme ". Mais tarde, ELE Passou hum Dizer Que ELE imagina que O Filme SEJA "um musical à moda Antiga com Diálogos", semelhante à Noviça Rebelde , dizendo que ele "estava Realmente Tentando capturar, Musicalmente, ESSE Sentimento". 146 Em 13 de outubro de 2011, Seth MacFarlane confirmou Que hum acordo Pará Um Filme de Family Guy tinha SIDO Feito e Que seria Escrito por ELE e Cabelo co-Produtor da série, Ricky Blitt. 147 Spin off Ver Artigo Principal: The Cleveland Show Mike Henry, co-Criador e dublador de The Cleveland Show . MacFarlane co-CRIOU, ao Lado de Mike Henry e Richard Appel, o Programa The Cleveland Show , um spin-off de Family Guy Que estreou 27 de setembro de 2009. Éles começaram a discutir o Projeto em 2007. 148 149 appel e Henry São OS Produtores Executivos e Os showrunners de Fazer Programa, Manipulando Como Operações de dia-a-dia, com uma Participação limitada de MacFarlane. 150 Henry e appel concebeu uma série de animação Como "um Programa Mais Pará a Família, hum Programa Mais Doce "fazer que Family Guy . 151 A Primeira TEMPORADA E COMPOSTA POR 22 episódios 152 EO PROGRAMA FOI CONFIRMADO Pela Fox Paragrafo Uma Segunda TEMPORADA, que consiste do fazer EM 13 episódios. O anuncio foi Feito em 3 de maio de 2009, como os antes da Primeira temporada Começar. 153 Posteriormente, a série foi completa prorrogada Paragrafo Uma Segunda temporada. 154 Em 2010, Appel Assinou Um Novo contrato de Três ano e sete Dígitos com hum Fox Paragrafo Continuar Sendo o showrunner de The Cleveland Show . O presidente da Fox, Gary Newman, comentou: ". O Que É especial Sobre ELE EA SUA Incrível CAPACIDADE de Liderança" 155 série foca Uma na História do Personagem Cleveland Brown, de Family Guy , Que É dublado po r Henry, QUANDO ELE Deixa a Cidade de Quahog e se muda com Seu filho Para Começar a aventura SUA Própria. 148 Jogos O Family Guy Video Game! Um Jogo de Ação 2006 lançado Pela 2K Games e Desenvolvido pela Software Tensão E de alta. O Jogo recebeu mistas criticas, com Média de 50% de Opiniões favoráveis Pará Uma Versão para PlayStation 2, 156 51% Para um parágrafo Versão PlayStation Portable 157 e 53% do Pará Uma Versão para Xbox, 158 de acordo com o agregador de avaliações Metacritic. O Jogo recebeu humor Elogios POR Seu, 159 mas foi criticado POR Seu POUCO Tempo de Duração 160 e POR ser "desinteressante". 161 Em 2 de novembro de 2009, o jornalista Fazer IGN Ryan Langley relatou a Produção de hum Jogo de festa de Family Guy Paragrafo Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 e Wii. ELE Citou OS Perfis do LinkedIn Faz ex-desenvolvedor da HB Studios Chris Kolmatycki e Fazer co-Proprietário da Invisible Entretenimento Ron Doucet, que indicavam que essas PESSOAS trabalhavam Nesse Jogo. 162 MacFarlane gravou materiais Exclusivo COM A Voz de Peter e Outros Personagens de Family Guy Paragrafo Uma máquina de pinball do Programa de 2007 Feita Pela Stern Pinball. 163 tambem foi Anunciado hum Jogo Chamado Family Guy on-line . 164 Produtos Até 2009, JA havia SEIS Livros publicados Sobre o universo Family Guy Pela HarperCollins desde 2005. 165 O Primeiro, Family Guy: Guia do Stewie parágrafo World Domination ( ISBN 978-0-06-077321-2 ) de Steve Callahan, lançado foi em 26 de abril de 2005. Escrito Nenhum estilo de hum romance Gráfico, uma trama Mostra o Desenvolvimento dos Planos de Stewie Para governar o Mundo. 166 Página Outros Livros incluem Family Guy: It Takes a Village Idiot, e eu casar hum ( ISBN 978-0-7528-7593-4 ), que cobre oS eventos do Episódio " It Takes a Village Idiot, e I Married One "; 167 e Family Guy e Filosofia: uma cura PARA O Petarded ( ISBN 978- 1- 4051-6316-3 ), uma Coleção de 17 Ensaios Explorando Como Conexões Entre uma série de e Alguns Filósofos Históricos. 168 Family Guy TEM SIDO Bem sucedido comercialmente no Mercado Doméstico. 169 O Programa foi O Primeiro a Ser relançado Por causa das altas vendas em DVD. 170 171 O Primeiro de volume, o que cobre As Duas Primeiras temporadas da série, vendeu 1,67 Milhões de unidades, superando em vendas de TV DVD em 2003, enquanto o volume de de Segundo vendeu Mais de hum. Milhão de unidades 170 172 volumes ósmio Seis e Sete estrearam em quinto lugar em vendas de DVD Nos Estados Unidos; 173 174 volume de O de Sete foi o DVD de hum Programa de Televisão Mais vendido, vendendo 171 mil unidades Até 21 de junho de 2009. 174 Family Guy Presents Blue Harvest , o DVD com o Episódio especial deStar Wars " Blue Harvest ", foi lançado em 15 de janeiro de 2008 e estreou no topo das vendas de DVD dos Estados Unidos. 175 O DVD foi O Primeiro de Family Guy Que incluía Uma Cópia digitais de Pará de descarga Paragrafo iPod. 175 em 2004, Uma Primeira série de bonecos de Brinquedo de Family Guy foi lançado Pela Mezco Toyz. Cada Membro da Família Griffin Teve Seu PRÓPRIO boneco, com Uma Exceção de Stewie, de qua foram Feitos Dois bonecos Diferentes. 176 Ao Longo de Dois anos, Mais de Quatro série de modelos de Brinquedos foram lançadas, com varias Formas Diferentes de Peter . 177 Em 2008, images (1).png family-guy-live-wallpapers-hd-7-3-s-307x512.jpg images (1)xc.jpg images (3).jpg|zxcvvfcvnhnhnmnmnnnmn imagesz.jpg images (4).jpg Category:Browse